Thicker Than Water
by dalamarsgrl
Summary: Remus Lupin is captured by the Death Eaters; help comes from an unlikely place.
1. behind bars

Thicker Than Water **Thicker Than Water** (part 1/?)  
**Author:** dalamarsgrl  
**Rating:** PG, (maybe PG-13 for language later on)  
Remus Lupin is captured by the Death Eaters; help comes from an unlikely place.  
**Notes:** first long fic, and only my second Harry Potter fic, please bear with me! Thanks so so so much to my wonderful beta reader Katie, whom with out I would have given up two weeks into writing ;)   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the character aside from a couple of them. Not making any money…yeah you get the drift.  
  


Remus Lupin sat inside the make shift jail, his head in his hands, legs crossed on the uncomfortable mat that served as a bed. He had no idea exactly how long he had been there because, from what he vaguely remembered about being drug into the cell, the room was underground. He knew he had been there for a while though; he was captured as a wolf, and the post transformation nausea had begun to leave him; the pain however remained. 

The door further down the passage way opened, Remus however did not look up. The few cloaked and masked men that did come down to give him his meager food were afraid of him, and Remus learned fast enough that it was better not to move at all; lest they curse him. For whatever reasons his captors were keeping him alive, but alive and _well_ did not seem to be included in the bargain. This time however the jailor did not put down spoiled food, or ever curse him. Slowly Remus raised his head. 

The light from the torch caused him to squint. A thousand questions burned on his tongue, but he kept silent. The figure put the torch in an iron rack on the wall and knelt in front of the magically enhanced silver bars, "oh Remus, what have they done to you?" it asked. 

Recognition parted the pain induced fog in Remus' mind, "Nerissa," he choked out. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

Remus stood on the Nine and Three Quarters Platform saying goodbye to his mother. Children and parents moved up and down the platform loading trunks and other baggage. 

"Now remember Remus, should anything go wr— should anything happen owl me immediately ok?" his mother reminded him. 

"Yes mum, I'll remember, " Remus said absently as he looked at the multitudes on the platform. 

"Ok, you'd better get on, the train will leave soon. Good-bye son, I love you. Have a good time, study hard!" 

"Bye mum, love you too," Remus replied. He gave his mom a hug and began walking back to the compartment where his trunk was. 

The next moment Remus found himself on the floor staring at someone's legs. He looked up quickly to see who had knocked into him. 

A tall blonde boy, already in his school robes scowled down at him. "Watch where you're going," he snarled. He stalked off muttering something about brainless first years. 

Remus sighed in disbelief and was about to get up when a hand appeared in front of him. "Here let me help you," said a soft voice. 

"Thanks," Remus replied. 

"Nerissa Baxter," the girl said once Remus was standing. 

"Remus, Remus Lupin," he returned. 

The girl smiled brightly, "are you a first year too?" 

Remus nodded and then asked, "do you know who that blonde boy was?" 

Nerissa's smiled faltered, "that's my cousin; Lucius, Lucius Malfoy. He's a fourth year Slytherin." 

"Oh," was all Remus could think to say. 

"It was nothing personal, him being so rude I mean, he's like that to everyone." 

Before Remus could reply, Lucius walked back up. "What are you doing Nerissa?" he demanded. "You're going to miss the train." 

"Sorry," Nerissa offered. 

"I should hope so, now follow me," with one last glare at Remus, Lucius stalked off. 

Nerissa risked one more smile at Remus and then hurried to follow her cousin. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

Remus ate Cauldron Cakes and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans with his compartment mates Sirius Black, a mischievous boy with a bright smile and sparking eyes; and James Potter, who was quieter than Sirius, but no less enthusiastic about causing trouble. He had round glasses and black hair that was in disarray. 

The trio was laughing at a joke that Sirius had made when the door to the compartment suddenly burst open and a small, round, blonde boy practically fell inside and hid behind the pile of trunks. 

Sirius stood up, "what the—" he began but was cut short by the door opening again. 

Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway, a smug smile on his face. He strode slowly inside; several other boys followed him in. He looked at Sirius Remus, and James for a moment before speaking. "You haven't seen a short, fat, blonde, sniveling git have you?" He drawled. 

"No," Remus said before the other tow could answer. 

Lucious' eyes narrowed, "you're the clumsy prat who knocked into me on the platform aren't you?" 

Remus felt Sirius stiffen behind him and spoke up before the other boy got himself in trouble. "Yes I was the one who knocked into you." 

Lucius seemed to consider his answer for a moment before muttering, "very well then." He spun on his heel and stalked out of the room; waving his hand as he left indicating he wanted his group to follow him. 

When the door had closed the small boy behind the trunks came out of his hiding spot and sat down next to Remus. "Thanks," he said breathlessly. 

"Not a problem," Remus answered, "what's your name?" 

"Peter," the boy replied 

"Well, don't worry too much about Lucius, he's a jerk," Remus continued. 

"You know him?" Sirius asked. 

"Not really," Remus replied, "he walked straight into me on the platform this morning. He didn't say anything besides 'watch where you're going', and walked off before I could apologize or anything. His cousin was nice enough to help me up. She's a first year too, she said he's just a jerk to everyone." 

"Well he looked like one," James said, speaking for the first time since the incident began. "What was he after you for anyway?" 

"Oh I was showing another boy my wand and I guess I did something that it didn't like, it well backfired and shot off these sparks. They hit Lucious, or what ever his name was, in the back. He tried to pummel me before I could even explain what happened." Peter was practically in tears by the end of his story. 

"Well it looked like he could have used a good kick in the—" 

"Sirius!" Remus said sharply, cutting the boy off before he could say anymore. 

Sirius gave a lopsided grin and passed the last cauldron cake to Peter. 

"Thanks," Peter said, as he took the cake. "I think we're slowing down; I better go get the stuff I left in my compartment. See you guys later!" 

"Bye!" Remus called back. 

"See ya," Sirius said as he peered out the window. 

"Watch out for Lucius," James warned. 

Peter shuddered and peered down the corridor cautiously before disappearing. 

"We are slowing down," Sirius confirmed after a few moments. James and Remus came to the window and peered out; but it was a futile effort. It was so dark outside that all they could see were their reflections in the glass.


	2. sorted

pOnce the train pulled into the station they clambered out of the train and into the confusion that was the Hogwarts platform; students seemed to be going in every direction. "Where do we go?" James asked, running a hand through his messy hair.  
  
p"Remus!" a voice called from the crowd.  
  
pRemus turned to see Nerissa struggling to reach him through the many students. "This way," he said to James and Sirius.  
  
p"Hey," greeted Nerissa, once Remus had finally made his way over to her. "There is a man over there, my cousin said his name is Hagrid, he's calling all the first years over to him. Follow me."  
  
pRemus, Sirius, James, and Nerissa made their way to a large man calling all the first years over to him.  
  
pAs Hagrid made sure that all 38 of the new students were with him Sirius suddenly got a worried expression on his face. "What about our stuff," he whispered.  
  
p"Lucius said that they bring it all in for you," Nerissa said and then looked worried herself, "I hope he wasn't lying."  
  
p"And don't worry 'bout yer things; they'll be taken in for yeh," boomed Hagrid, cutting into the children's conversation.  
  
p"Well, he wasn't lying," Nerissa said. Remus wasn't sure, but he though she sounded almost surprised.  
  
pThe four followed with the rest of the first years as Hagrid led them down to the lake. Getting into one of the many boats they made their way across the glassy lake. As they came round the lake Hogwarts loomed above them. The castle stood out starkly against an elaborate backdrop of stars, giving the first years an enchanted first look at their new school.  
  
p align=center* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
pThe nervous group of first years stood clustered in a room just off of what they would soon come to know as the great hall. Sirius, James, Remus, and Nerissa stood together taking in their surroundings.   
  
p"Do you know how they will decide which house we're in?" Remus asked, as he stared anxiously at the door that the Professor that had led them in left through.  
  
p"Well it can't be-" James' reply was cut short by the Professor's return.  
  
pShe waited for the hushed chatter to die away before speaking. "Good evening first years. I am Professor McGonagall, in a few moments you will follow me into the Great Hall. Once inside I will call each student forward to be sorted individually." With that she turned and led the students into the hall.  
  
pThe vastness of the room overwhelmed Remus as he stepped over the thresh hold. It seemed to be a sea of black pointed hats leading up to a platform where the staff table was located. The group had to walk down the center row of four long tables that seemed to go on forever. Remus felt as though everyone's eyes were on him, he glanced at Nerissa beside him and found her to be a bit pale; as he looked at her Lucius Malfoy, who was sitting at one of the tables, caught his eye and sneered. Remus decided to keep his eyes firmly in front of him for the rest of the ceremony. He silently prayed that he would not end up in the same house as Lucius.   
  
pProfessor McGonagall led them up to the front and lined them up facing the student body. Another Professor brought forward a stool and a rather beaten looking hat. Remus stared at the hat curiously, wondering what a hat that looked as though it were on its last stitch could possibly do with the sorting ceremony.   
  
pSuddenly the hat opened along a tear right above the brim. Remus felt the boy to his right give a little start as the hat burst into song.  
  
piSo that's it/i, Remus thought iwe just put on a hat and it tells us where to go?/i  
  
pProfessor McGonagall's voice broke into Remus' thoughts. "Patricia Anderson," she called out sharply. A small brown haired girl stepped forward hesitantly, bit her lip nervously, and then sat down on the stool, pulling the hat on as she settled on the seat.  
  
pAfter a moment the hat gave a shout. "Hufflepuff!" Patricia walked quickly to the table where her new house mates sat.  
  
pA few more students were sorted into the four houses before the professor called Nerissa's name. The girl strode forward with confidence, although Remus that she seemed even paler now. Nerissa sat down on the stool and slowly pulled on the hat, as if her confidence were starting to fade. The hat took quite some time with the girl and Remus began to wonder if something had gone wrong. Suddenly though the hat called out "Slytherin!" Nerissa stood up promptly, a small smile on her face; but it didn't hide the dissapointment in her eyes. She gave a slight sigh and glanced at Remus as she walked to her table where she sat down next to her cousin.  
pSirius was next on the stool, and the hat seemed to have no trouble making up its Mind about where to Remus' new acquaintance. It shouted "Gryffindor!" almost as soon as he had pulled it on.  
  
pThe following names seemed to go by in blur, and Remus felt a jolt of anxiety take up residence in his stomach when McGonagall called his name. He took a deep breath, walked up to the stool and pulled on the hat.  
  
pNot being very large, the hat seemed to swallow him. He heard a voice that seemed to almost be inside his head rather than by his ear. "Hmmm yes, very interesting," it said, "it is as though there are two people inside you...but there are aren't there young Mr. Lupin?"  
  
p"Er well, I suppose so," Remus thought haltingly.  
  
p"Hmm yes, powerful, cunning, fierce....those are Slytherin qualities; but there is also dedication, honesty, and bravery. Yes, you showed much bravery in coming here Remus. So the question is Master Lupin, which set of qualities best represents Iyou/I?"  
  
p"Er..." Remus couldn't think of an answer. He did not know exactly who he was at all; all he did know was that he fought very hard to keep the wolf under control as much as he could.  
  
p"Yes, yes, I see," the hat said thoughtfully; even though Remus had yet to say anything. "I think, yes I do think that you should go to Gryffindor!" The hat shouted out the last word for the whole all to hear. Slightly dazed Remus walked down to his table where Sirius made room for him.  
  
pAcross the hall he could see Nerissa, she smiled softly at him and held his gaze for a moment. Lucius turned and looked at Remus as well, he then bent down and said something to Nerissa. The girl frowned, jerked her gaze back to the stage, and didn't look at Remus for the rest of the night.  
  
pThere were still a few students waiting to be sorted into the four houses. Remus noticed his compartment mate James was beginning to look a bit nervous; and not far down the line from him stood little Peter, who looked as though he was about to run off the stage and hide at any moment. The sorting continued at a steady rate, despite Peter's on coming panic attack. Two new students joined Ravenclaw, and another went to Hufflepuff. Slytherin picked up a rather smug looking boy, and Gryffindor gained another girl.  
  
pWhen Professor McGonagall called out Peter's name Remus looked up with interest. Peter had turned a ghostly shade of white; he sat down on the stool gingerly and pulled on the hat. There seemed to be some diliberation on the hat's part at first, but then the cry of "Gryffindor" echoed through the hall.  
  
pPeter jumped off the stool as if it had burned him, and practically ran to the open seat next to Remus. "I hat doing things in front of people," he muttered as he sat down.   
  
p"Well at least you didn't have to sing," joked Sirius. Peter only whimpered in reply.  
  
pRemus was about to say something when he heard the names James Potter ring out. Sirius, Peter, and Remus quickly turned their attention to the front of the hall. James strde forward and pulled on the hat; he looked quite determined. After a short while the hat cried "Gryffindor," and James removed the hat and walked over to join his house.  
  
pthe remaining students were sorted fairly equally into the four houses, and when the hat and stool had been taken away a man with a flowing silver beard stood up. "Welcome!" he said to the students, his gaze sweeping across the hall, "I would just like to remind all students that no magic is to be used outside the classroom, and the Forbidden Forrest is still, and will always be, off limits. With that said, please eat!"  
  
pRemus stared at the plates of food that appeared on the table, soon he, James, Sirius, and Peter were happily tucking away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. back at the ranch

Thicker Than Water 

Remus stared for a moment at the young woman crouched just outside the bars of his cell. "Nerissa," he said again, his voice still to painful to use. "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm here to let you go," she said as she took out her wand and began to fiddle with the lock. 

"You're-they're letting me go?" Remus' brows kitted together in confusion as he slowly limped over to the bars, being careful not to touch them. 

"No Lucius and the others have no idea I'm here. I was able to sneak in here because this is my father's estate and I know my way around. I'm going to help you escape, but you have to promise to take me to Dumbledore." 

"And just why should I do that?" Remus snarled. 

"Besides the fact that I'm keeping my cousin from killing you? Oh I don't know, I thought maybe you'd do it out of you undying love for me," Nerissa replied shortly, rolling her eyes. 

"A Slytherin to the core." 

"I can leave you here if you prefer. I can find Dumbledore alone." 

"Well then please go ahead. Don't let me slow your journey." 

"It's not that simple," she snapped. "I said I could find him, it will be hard to convince him without you though." 

"Convince? Convince him of what?" 

"Convince him to help me leave the Death Eaters." 

"Leave, you want to leave?" Remus was growing more and more confused by the minute. 

"Of course I do," Nerissa said as she unlocked the door and swung the bars open. She walked over to Remus and helped him up. "Wouldn't you? Voldemort isn't exactly the nicest person... You're in pretty bad shape Remus; do you think you can apparate?" 

"You can't apparate in here, at least that's what one of the men said; but no, I don't think I could. Anyway they took my wand." 

"Well the man was right you cannot apparate in the dungeons, but you can outside the grounds." 

"Well no I don't think I can apparate, honestly, I'd probably splinch myself." 

"Hmmm, well then we'll have no choice we'll go by foot, unless we can find some brooms." 

"_We_ aren't going any where," Remus replied. "I'm leaving, you can do what you like." 

"But -" Nerissa began. 

"But nothing!" Remus said sharply, the fierce look on his face cutting her off. "if you think for one second that I believe that you want to leave and that you've changed your ways you've got another thing coming!" 

"Remus please, hear me out." 

"No. No, I won't hear you out. I don't need to hear you out. You've given me no reason to trust you-" 

"Shh," Nerissa said, holding up her hand to cut him off. Remus could just make out the sound of voices coming to the door. A hiss behind him and a sudden plunge in to darkness made him start. "This way," Nerissa whispered, taking his hand. 

He was led a few paces down the walkway where her heard, more than saw, Nerissa tap the stone wall with her wand. He was suddenly jerked forward into what had been the wall and was now a tiny alcove. 

They stood there in the cramped inlet, pressed together. "They can't see us in here?" he asked quietly. 

He felt Nerissa shake her head against his shoulder. "No, it's the same speel used on the 9 and 3/4 Platform," she replied, "once you tap the correct brick in a certain manner you can walk through the wall - if you believe you can. It's very old though, my father doesn't even know it's here." 

"How did you find it then? Or do you just go around tapping bricks and smashing into wall at random?" 

Nerissa snorted, "don't be stupid. My grandmother, she used to take pity on me and tell me places I could hide." 

"Hide? Why would you need to -" 

"Hush now," Nerissa said, placing her finger tips on his lips. "They can not see us, but they can hear us." 

Nerissa was right, Remus could just barely hear the voice of several angry men on the other side of the wall. 

"Damn it! I can't believe we lost him!" 

"How could he have gotten out, he must have had help!" 

"Impossible!" Remus recognized the third voice; it was Lucius. "No one could have gotten in here without my knowledge. Phillip showed me all the entrances to the manor, they are all guarded." 

"Very well then," sighed the first man. "Thomas, stay here and keep watch; Lucius and I will search for him. He couldn't have gone far with out his wand." 

"Yes, stay here and keep watch Thomas; just incase he's bloody inclined to come back and lock himself up for our sake. Honestly!" Lucius replied. "Let's go, _both_ of you." 

The muffled foot steps receded down the hall. Nerissa waited a moment before ducking out of the alcove. "They're gone," she whispered. 

"Good, I'm leaving too," Remus replied as he stepped out into the walkway. 

"No you can't. I need you to take me to Dumbledore, and you need _me_ to get you out of here." 

"Do I now?" Remus said evenly, as he headed for the door. 

"Yes you do. Don't open that door Remus." Remus refused to stop walking. "Lupin!" Nerissa hissed as Remus continued to approach the door. 

Remus's hand just touched the handle when he heard Nerissa mutter "stupefy", and the world went black.


End file.
